


Mr.krabs vs foxy the pirate fox: battle of the ages

by Jonnybro123



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Spongebob - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Breakdancing(not really but how cool would that be?), Chills, Crossover, Fighting, Memes, Other, Robots, Romance, Sci-Fi, Spills, crabs, thrills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnybro123/pseuds/Jonnybro123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome, to a world of adventure! As we see our protagonist mike Schmidt, doing what he does best, a very specific red fox is expecting to poke his eyes out and stick his flailing corpse in a gross fur suit . But what will happen when Mr.krabs comes along to settle a score from a time long ago? Who knows what may happen as the most unlikely of enemies clash in a brawl big enough to rip the very fabric of the universe? So read it, unless you don't enjoy having a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr.krabs vs foxy the pirate fox: battle of the ages

Mr. krabs vs. foxy: battle of the ages

It was a very "normal" night at the Freddy's establishment, if you could call it that…  
Mike was almost finished his tiring shift, he had learned all of Chica's usual hiding places, he had also gotten Freddy's pattern by now, and as for Bonnie... he was never really a threat anyway. yep, mike felt the best he had in a long time, nothing could stop him now.

except for foxy

 

Quickly like a flash of light, mike heard a piercing screech coming from the hallway next to his workstation, he was near. The one robotic that could cause every FNAF fan-boy on earth to simultaneously crap themselves when seeing him.  
But as Mike was crying for his mother, father and other parental figures, he heard a voice behind him.  
A very familiar voice, coming from the crab that we all know and love, mr. krabs,  
"don't worry there boyo, i'll stop that landlubber" he said with determination in his eyes.  
"mr. krabs, what are you doing here?" mike said while holding in his excitement, he had never met a crab with such raw emotions like this one.  
"i'm here because that son of a demonic vending machine owes me money"  
and only god knows how much mr. krabs loves money. And as mr krabs heaved himself out the door, mike looked at him before he left with a tear going down his eye. For he had just met one of the greatest crustaceans the world has to offer and was worried for his safety.

 

He was a hero  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2: not your ordinary sparring match 

As foxy was running down the hallway, he only wondered for a second on why the door wasn't closed, but this just made things seem easier for him. he wasn't expecting it, victory would be sweet,or so he thought. Just before foxy could get through the door, he was struck by what seemed to be sexy red lightning, but it was far worse.  
"foxy" mr. krabs bellowed  
"well, well well, if it isn't my old friend mr. krabs" foxy said in a evil British accent (as we all know is the evilest accent)  
"old friend? we've only met one time before now, and now you owe me big time!"  
"I recall that krabs, and it was the best paid bus ride i've ever taken"  
"i only gave you the exact change you needed you monster"  
"OR SO YOU THOUGHT"  
That was the last straw,  
mr. Krabs went straight for foxy's throat, so foxy quickly began to scour the area for a hard object. Foxy then hit mr. krabs on the top of the head with a conveniently place mallet, giving him enough time to break free of mr. krabs and scratch the side of his head with his hook.  
"you always were a fast one foxy" mr.krabs said as he held foxy down with his big meaty claws and started to kick him with his small stubby legs. But little did they know, the world had begun collapsing on itself, the world just couldn't handle how evenly matched this pair was. Both are red, both are pirates, both have hard exteriors, and both are probably possessed, the world couldn't take it. And as foxy and mr. krabs fought, mike was watching their whole battle from his office window  
"please come back to me safely my love" mike said as he watched a man he just met take on the terrors of the monster known as foxy, alone.

He was horrified, and so was the rest of the world.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3: The battle rages on in the distance

"Somebody has to stop this, before they start doing real damage to the world, and that would totally suck!" mike said. But as he took a minute to watch the fight, and began switching through some of the security cameras he had an idea, it must take an animatronic to stop an animatronic, so as the battle raged on, mike slipped off to get the other members of the gang.  
“Bonnie? Chica? Freddy?”  
SCHREEEEEEE-  
"not now Freddy, this is waaay more important than stuffing me into a suit..." mike said very seriously  
“what can be more important than that?” Freddy said in his regular goofy tone of voice  
-mike tells the others about mr. krabs and foxy's epic battle-  
"so if we don't try and stop this... well all be goners? Bonnie asked in his usual southern accent  
"exactly" replied mike  
"but we just need to figure out which one of us should go and prevent the end of the universe"  
"no pressure" chica said as she rolled her eyes  
So first they sent chica after that act of pure sass, which seemed like a mistake, when she tried to reason with them,before she could get to the point...  
SNAP  
As mr. krabs threw foxy right into her torso, both her arms flew right off!  
and as mr. krabs and foxy began beating each other with the now detached arms of chica, like something from a slapstick comedy, they went to plan b.  
"why do i have to go?" said Bonnie  
"b stands for Bonnie" said mike  
"it's only fair" said Freddy  
As foxy had mister krabs arm in his mouth, and mister krabs was hitting foxy in the back of the head with chica’s arm, they both came to a screeching halt when bonnie began to speak.  
"please stop this you too, can’t you fools see the very fabric of reality is at stake?”  
"shut up bonnie" foxy and mister krabs both said simultaneously  
"well you better be careful bonnie" said mr krabs as he raised chica's arm in the air  
"because I'm..."  
"DON'T DO IT " screamed mike  
"ARMED"  
And with a flash of light, the universe had collapsed onto itself, causing everyone to vanish...  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4: This is the end

...except foxy and Mr.krabs  
The two were now in the tatters of reality, the sky was full of rips and tears of pure light; and the ground they were on looked only big enough for the two of them, as if the gods themselves were betting on the two. Both of them were exhausted, and could barely move at all, muscles aching, bones shaking, and pirate accents nearly non-existent. But using all the power left in him, foxy tried to muster up one final pounce into mister krabs.  
SKREEEEEEEEEEE- than all that could be heard was an ear piercing cracking noise, which turned out to be foxy splitting completely in half,  
"No, not like this, NOT LIKE THissssss" foxy said, powering down forever, until the next morning when the employees fix him. Reaching into foxy's body, mister krabs grabbed the exact change foxy had taken from him all those months ago, thereby restoring the universe to its original state. And as he materialized out of thin air, Mike started to run towards Mr.krabs with his hands out to give him a passionate hug.  
"Mr.krabs, my love, now that the dreaded foxy is defeated, we can live peacefully together!"  
Mr.krabs sighed, "mike, I'm sorry, but there's someone else in my life" the crustacean said while taking out a pocket watch with a picture of a dollar bill in it...  
"Oh... I see" mike said, broken inside.  
Mr.krabs began to walk out of the pizzeria, victory in his mind, scratches on his shell, and cartoony bandages on his eyes… And as he walked into the sunset, it was clear to him that he had truly earned the 5 dollars he had fought for...  
"Curse that crab" mike said while beginning to work on his weapon of mass destruction,  
“if I can't have him... NO ONE CAN"

Dun dun duuuuuuuuun

Tune in next time, because this time... It's fursonal


End file.
